It's Gonna Be OK
by kwardyy
Summary: After Bay finds out the truth about Regina, Emmett's there to help her through it. If they can make it through that, they can make it through anything, can't they? Bemmett. Dilke. Eventual Laphne. Extremely fluffy.
1. Hey Beautiful, It's Gonna Be OK

**A/N: Yes this is going to be Bemmett, and it contains spoilers for 1x06 and 1x07, and also the preview for 1x08. You've been warned!**

*EMMETT POV*

I was sitting in sixth period econ when I felt my phone vibrate twice in my pocket. Twice. I programmed that for Bay. She would NEVER text me in class. She had either found her father, or... well, something had gone wrong with her or Daphne. I raised my hand and signed "May I please go to the bathroom?" After the teacher let me leave, I ran for the nearest exit. If something was wrong with Bay or Daphne, there was no way that I was staying the rest of the day. I opened my phone and read the text message: **R LIED TO US. SHE KNEW! GUITAR CASE HAD PICS OF ME IN IT. DAPH OPENED IT AND MADE R TELL.**

I was conflicted between going to find Regina right then and giving her a piece of my mind, or going to Buckner to comfort Bay. Bay. Regina's beautiful biological daughter. Insulting Regina could wait. I had seen Bay break down after Ty left for Afghanistan, and that just ripped my heart in half watching from a distance. I knew what I had to do. Fighting tears, I grabbed my motorcycle helmet, hopped on, and sped off towards Buckner, pushing 80 the entire time.

*BAY POV*

Today was going to be a tough day to get through, I could just tell. Not only were Toby and Wilke facing their chem teacher for the first time after their two-week suspension, I had found out from Regina (with Daphne's help) that the contents of the guitar case weren't going to help me find my father, all they were going to do was assure me that Regina had a lot to hide. The bell rang, signaling the end of my art class. I walked through the courtyard and heard the honk of a horn. I turned around. It was Emmett. I had texted him earlier and told him what had happened, but I wasn't expecting him to just up and leave school to see me. He had this pained look in his eyes when he noticed I was wiping away tears, and then he signed, "come here." I walked over to the motorcycle, noticing everyone was watching, and Emmett held his arms open for me. He signed "Hey beautiful, it's gonna be ok," and I rushed into his arms , not caring whether I had mascara all over my face or that my hair was messed up. Ignoring the shocked stares of my classmates, I let him go and signed roughly, "Let's get out of here." I saw the look on his face and the sign for "hop on," and I knew things were going to get better. I put Emmett's extra helmet on, hopped on the bike, and held on. I didn't know where we were going, but anywhere would be better than Buckner.

Twenty minutes later Emmett stopped the motorcycle. We were in front of a place that looked vaguely familiar, maybe I had tagged something in the neighborhood a while ago. There was a little playground with a picnic shelter, and a little ice cream stand. Emmett got off and held his hand out. I grabbed it, not knowing where it would take me, but because it was Emmett, I trusted him. We stopped at the swingset, and Emmett grabbed a swing. I sat in the swing next to his, and he turned toward me and spoke, for the first time since he was eight, "Bay, I really like you. Not just like, I love you." I sat there, stunned that Emmett spoke, and for me. I thought about it for a second, then I leaned in and kissed him. No matter how screwed up everything was at home, I knew that if I was with Emmett, everything with Regina and my parents and Toby and Daphne would go the back of my mind. I put all my energy into the kiss, and forgot everything around me except for the gorgeous, blue-eyed redheaded piece of amazing that was Emmett Bledsoe.

*EMMETT POV*

My head was spinning. Had I really just spoken? Had I really just told a hearing girl that I loved her? Bay was the best thing that had happened to me since my parents split. The hole that formed in my heart after Dad left was somehow magically healed by Bay. Before I knew it, she leaned in and kissed me, and it was the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced. As soon as it started, Bay broke the kiss and signed, "I love you too." Even with her mascara streaked face and messy hair, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Yes, even Brooklyn Decker didn't compare. I got up, motioned over to the ice cream stand, and pulled out my wallet. Bay definitely deserved a little treat. She got out of the swing with a little skip in her step, grabbed my hand, and we walked over to the ice cream stand together. I knew the guy that owned the stand, and he knew some sign because I'd been there so many times with my parents, all I had to do was wave and he'd get my order. When we got to the stand, the owner signed "Who's that?" so I responded, with a wink at Bay, "This is my girlfriend, Bay." He looked at the two of us and chuckled. Bay looked at the menu for a second, then ordered, "One scoop of strawberry cheesecake, please." Andy, the owner's eyes popped out, and he signed, "A hearing girl? I thought the day would never come." Bay somewhat understood what Andy was signing and giggled. Then he signed "Emmett, you still want that scoop of butter pecan? It's all on me, she looks like she's had a rough day." I looked over at Bay, who understood Andy's offer, and she cracked a smile that was worth more than all of her family's money. Andy scooped our ice cream and we headed back to the swingset, eating our ice cream.

*BAY POV*

There was no doubt about it, Emmett was perfect. I had my doubts before, when I was still heartbroken over Ty, but now, there was no way I'd ever turn back. The way he ditched school to find me, that was chivalrous on its own. But the fact that he spoke, for me, was the icing on the cake. No matter how many of my friends would think it was weird for me to be dating a Deaf guy, I knew I was happier with Emmett than I ever was with anyone else. He was artsy, sarcastic, funny, musical, and he actually cared more about how I felt than getting in my pants. He knew that I mattered, and he treated me like a queen.

After I finished my ice cream (giving a few spoonfuls to Emmett here and there), I signed slowly, "You want to go to my house and paint?" Emmett just had this look on his face, and signed "I have a better idea." He took my hand and led me over to his bike. Once again I put on the helmet and got on.

This time we stopped after about five minutes. We were at a school, Carlton School for the Deaf to be exact. School was still in session, but it would be out after ten minutes. Emmett led me in, showed me the door to the bathroom, and signed "so you can wash all those tearr stains off your pretty little face. I'll be right back." I walked into the bathroom and scrubbed the mascara, which had trickled down my cheeks, off. I ran my fingers through my unruly hair to try to fix it, but to no avail. Luckily I had a ponytail so I put it up in a loose bun and walked out to see Emmett waiting with his mom.

"It's OK, I already emailed Buckner," Mrs. Bledsoe signed. "Emmett texted me."

I was relieved I wouldn't get in trouble at school, but what about when I got home?

Emmett and his mom could see the worry on my face and signed very fast back and forth for a few minutes. Emmett then slowed down and signed "My mom's going to have a word with Regina."

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	2. I Want You to Have This

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! and I also decided to make this a few weeks after the kiss, to space things out a bit... It doesn't start right where the show left off.**

*BAY POV*

I admit it, I was nervous. Actually, I was more nervous now than when I got arrested, or when I brought Ty home. Not only did I skip school, I was coming home late with Emmett and his mom in tow. So I decided on the best plan of action: ringing the doorbell. No matter how much trouble I would get in, my parents _never_ answered the doorbell, they always made me or Toby get it. And even if they were seething about what happened today, Toby was in much hotter water. I rang the doorbell and signed to Emmett and his mom to stay back. The door opened, and - what a shock - it was Toby.

"Mom and Dad haven't even noticed you were gone."

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious. They were too mad about the whole Regina thing to even realize you skipped out with Emmett."

"Wait, how'd you know that?"

"Wilke saw, he told me."

"Oh, ok. Emmett and his mom are here. Melody wants to give Regina a piece of her mind."

I signed for Emmett and Mrs. Bledsoe to get out of the car. Toby's learned a lot about Deaf culture and knows that it's disrespectful to talk about someone in the third person if they're actually there. "Melody, you know where Regina's door is, she's home. And Emmett! Nice seeing you here bro! Come on in."

I signed for Melody, "He means that you can come in too. I'm sure my parents would like to talk to you."

We followed Toby through the kitchen and into the den, where my parents were sitting watching TV and drinking wine. Toby was the first one to talk. "Mom, Dad, someone's here to see you. Well, and Bay brought home a boy."

My mom just rolled her eyes, but her face brightened when she saw it was Emmett and his mom. My mom's getting better with her signing too, so she signed "Are you here about Regina?"

Melody gave my mother a knowing look and nodded her head yes. The anger in both of their eyes was what connected them at that moment, and honestly it looked like the two of them were about to start a massacre right there in our den. I squeezed Emmett's arm and he gave me a little kiss on the cheek. In the blink of an eye, both my mother and Melody were stomping off with Toby to Regina's to tell her off about the mess she had gotten us all into.

My dad walked over to the cupboard, the one he kept his baseball stuff in, and he grabbed a baseball. Not just any baseball, but the one he had scored his first major-league homer with. He handed it to Emmett and said, "I want you to have this."

Emmett's mouth dropped open. He signed "Thank you" but his face was still in a confused expression. He mouthed "But why?"

"Because I know that you know how to treat my daughters, both of them, right. Toby told me what you did for Bay today, and that right there won me over."

Emmett then turned to me and signed, "Do you think we should tell your dad we're... official?" I nodded yes, but then signed "After the Regina drama's over."

*DAPHNE POV*

I was still in a state of shock. I had faked being sick so I didn't have to deal with crying in front of Emmett. He was the only one who had seen me cry, and that was when I was eight. I always tried to keep a happy face on, even during the toughest of times. Even when Bay made me break up with Liam, I had kept my cool. But today, I'd reached my breaking point. My mother, who I loved with all my heart, had known about Bay for all those years. She knew I wasn't her real daughter. And she never told me or Bay that she knew. It just hurt to think about.

I saw the flashing lights of the doorbell, so I got up off the couch and answered it. It was Kathryn, Toby, and Melody, and they all had rage in their eyes. Melody signed, "We're here to see Regina."

"She's here." I signed angrily.

"How could she have known?"

"I don't know. Ask her. She's back in her bedroom with Adriana." The enraged threesome walked into the house, up the stairs and down the hall to Regina's bedroom.

*TOBY POV*

Regina. I had put my trust in her to get away from the table, and she reached out and helped. She was the "cool mom" that everyone else wanted... Until this morning. It was time for the little liar to get a taste of her own medicine.

I walked through her door and saw her practicing Tai Chi with Adriana, but before I could say anything, Emmett's mom stomped her foot to get their attention and started signing rapidly and angrily.

"I thought you were my best friend, and you lied to me, your daughters, Emmett, John & Kathryn, Toby, everyone. Even your own mother. You disgust me."

Regina saw the anger in mine and my mom's eyes so she started speaking while signing. "I thought it would be best. Bay was having a good life, and I was giving Daphne the best I could. And when we moved in with you, I thought I could put that all behind me. But I guess it caught up with me."

It was then that I snapped. "You gave me help, you told me how important that it was for me to stop gambling, and here you are, you have an addiction yourself, you creepy stalker! I understand you gave birth to my sister, but you had NO right to barge in on our private lives time after time after time. Maybe this whole situation would have been avoided if you hadn't gone in yourself and switched the babies!"

My mom slapped me. "Toby! I get that you're mad, but you can't just accuse Regina of switching Bay and Daphne. And Regina, seriously. You thought it was best? Best for who? Best for Bay and Daphne to get the shock of their lives sixteen years later? Best for us, who never got to know Daphne until now? Best for Emmett and Melody, who are caught in the middle of all this drama? Best for your own MOTHER, who gave all she had to raise a granddaughter that wasn't hers and graciously accepted Bay when she met her? You lied to us, and we don't stand for that. Toby, Melody, let's go."

Melody and my mom left, so I decided to go talk to Daphne, but all she wanted to say was, "Go away."

"This is just as hard on me as it is on you and Bay."

"In your dreams. You weren't switched at birth."

"But I've had to watch everything that's gone on between you and Bay, and I even let myself get close to your mom. She helped me quit gambling."

"I guess you might be right."

All of a sudden, I heard a half-honk of a car horn, and a door slamming, and feet running. Then I saw the doorbell flash, so I opened the door. It was Wilke.

"Here to see Daphne?"

"Yeah."

I signed to Daphne. "Wilke, can he come in?" When she gave the OK, I let him in, and Daphne got up and gave him a huge hug. As soon as she reached her arms out, Wilke pulled something out from behind his back. It was a bouquet of flowers.

*EMMETT POV*

I was cuddling up with Bay on the couch watching _Transformers_ with the captions on, and I felt my phone vibrate again. I reached into my sweatshirt pocket and opened the text. It was from Toby. **WILKE'S HERE WITH DAPH. AND UR MOMS PISSED.** Uh oh. An angry Mom could only mean one thing: Talking with Regina didn't go over so well.

Bay leaned over and signed, "Everything OK?"

"Daphne's with Wilke, and things aren't looking good with Regina."

"Wilke? Toby's friend?"

I nodded my head yes.

Bay looked confused for a second, so I paused the movie and leaned in for another kiss!

**Added some Daphne/Wilke for you and a bit of Toby action. Not a lot of Bemmett in this chapter, but I had to get the Regina confrontation in there. Opinions on the John & Emmett scene? Reviews would be nice!**


	3. Seeing Things the Same Way

**A/N: This chapter's going to be a LOT of Bemmett, and Wilke/Daphne... And some Toby. We the Kings owns the song that's used later in the chapter.**

*EMMETT POV*

Leave it to Wilke Anderson to mess up everyone's life. Sure he was in Toby's band, and he was a good guitarist, I gave him props for that. But he got Toby into a huge mess with his debt, and made Daphne fall for him, hard. I guess that's what happens when someone saves you from a passing car. The guy was bad news, I just knew it. Stealing a chemistry test and selling it? Playing high stakes poker games? What else had Wilke done? I bet he'd stolen a fair amount of cars and girls' hearts in his time. Thankfully, my girlfriend saw him as the poisonous snake he was.

"Daphne's really with Wilke?" Bay signed with disgust after I broke our kiss.

"Toby said so, read the text." I signed back, showing her my phone.

"Doesn't she know he's bad for her? All he wants is to get in her pants."

I really regretted what I signed next, but went for it. "Daphne was stupid reading Liam the Loser, so she's bound to be stupid reading Wilke's motives."

Bay sighed, and signed, "Let Toby take care of it. He can deal with Wilke better than most people."

"And Daphne?"

"I'll talk to Toby tonight, and trust me, I know he doesn't like it either."

"Wanna finish the movie?"

Bay smiled, and grabbed the remote to turn _Transformers_ back on. Megan Fox may have been hot, but she didn't get me like Bay did. And she certainly wasn't as perfect as Bay.

*WILKE POV*

I wasn't quite sure what was going on with Daphne, but if Bay was with her best friend, I knew she probably wasn't in the best mood. Toby had told me that she was living in the Kennish's guesthouse, so I hopped in my Lexus and drove down the street to her house, making a detour at the flower shop to get some lilies to cheer her up.

When I got to the Kennish's, I saw a scene that baffled me. There was a parked motorcycle by Bay's art garage, and behind that was a green Ford Focus with a DEAF PRIDE bumper sticker on it. Emmett or whatever his name was must be here or something. I turned over to the guesthouse, and I saw the commotion. Mrs. Kennish, looking very angry, was speaking with another woman in a mixture of sign language and English. The other woman turned toward the passenger seat of the Focus, and grabbed her purse, slammed the door, and walked with Mrs. Kennish toward the patio. I took that as my cue to honk my horn, get out of my car and go up the stairs of the guesthouse to the door. I saw a doorbell, but I was puzzled. How did Daphne know the doorbell was ringing? Then I remembered how she had the timer with the flashing light in cooking class. Hoping Daphne would know I was there, I rang the doorbell.

What felt like an eternity later, the door opened. It wasn't Daphne, it was Toby.

"Here to see Daphne?"

"Yeah."

Toby turned around and asked Daphne if she wanted me to come in. As soon as I got the OK, Daphne got up off the couch, wiped her tears, and came over to give me a hug, but I whipped the bouquet of flowers out from behind my back before she had a chance to do anything.

Daphne gasped, and said "Thank you."

I smiled, and making sure she could read my lips, said "Glad you like them."

And then Daphne did something completely unexpected. She leaned in and kissed me, and it was the best kiss I'd ever experienced.

*BAY POV*

It was 8:30, and Emmett and I had just finished eating dinner and watching _Transformers_ - with the sound off and captions on, so we'd have the same experience watching it. I had to admit that I paid more attention to Emmett than the giant robots running around our 52" plasma screen TV. Something seemed to be on his mind.

"Bay, I want to show you something." he signed. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the menu down to the music player, and a clicked a song called _Say You Like Me_. Loud music started flowing out of Emmett's phone, but I was completely confused at this point. I knew Deaf people could feel the beat, but the song he picked had lyrics. Powerful lyrics. Lyrics that described our relationship. How could Emmett have known the lyrics, especially to this particular song?

*EMMETT POV*

All I could think about the last few weeks had been Bay, and last weekend I was with my mom in her car with the stereo pumped way up so I could feel the beat. A song with a fast, poppy rhythm came on the radio, and instantly it reminded me of Bay. I didn't know why it did, but I looked down and saw the artist and name of the song. _Say You Like Me_ by We the Kings. Since I wasn't driving, I Googled the lyrics on my phone, and I knew right there that that was mine and Bay's song. I got an instant download of the song, and kept it for the right moment. And that moment was now.

"**Cause I'm never goin' down,**

**I'm never givin' up,**

**I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up**

**Just say you like me.**"

The song ended just as Bay had wrapped her arms around me in the adorable way she did when she was really happy about something. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then signed, "That was perfect. I know exactly why I love you."

I smiled and signed, "And I know exactly why I love you."

I grabbed her hand and took her outside to my motorcycle, and before I left I signed, "Be home at 10" to my mom. She winked, and we were off.


	4. Toby's Plan

**A/N: Last chapter was kind of cheesy, but I had to cover Wilke for a plot twist later on... Wilke, Daph, Toby, Regina, etc. come back in 2 or 3 chapters.**

*BAY POV*

I had no idea what we were doing or where we were going, but knowing Emmett, it was going to be perfect. Today was the biggest surprise since, well, since yesterday when I found out Regina lied to everyone. It was the biggest good surprise since I'd gotten a pack of red sable brushes from my parents for my thirteenth birthday.

Honestly, I had never thought about even hanging out with a guy like Emmett until a few weeks ago. Once I got to know the amazing boy behind the leather jacket and big blue eyes, I was positive I was never going back to Liam or Chad or even Ty. I had never been treated right by a guy before, all my other boyfriends had only cared about one thing: sex. Emmett was the exact opposite. I could spill my heart out to him and he'd actually listen. Even though he didn't talk orally, he had a way with words, and he would always go out of his way to surprise me. Like tonight.

Emmett stopped his motorcycle in front of a pretty nice apartment building. He got off and signed to me, "my dad."

Hesitantly, I got off the motorcycle, and faced Emmett. I asked him "Is this like 'Meet the Parents' or something?"

Emmett shook his head no, and signed, "Not his house. He has a photography studio."

My mouth went open into an 'o' and I gave Emmett a thumbs up. I grabbed his hand and we went for the door.

The automatic door opened, and we went into the lobby. Emmett signed, "Follow me."

I followed him over to the elevator, and he pressed the button to go to the fourth floor. When we got off, we were right next to a door that said CAMERON BLEDSOE, PHOTOGRAPHER.

"Your dad's a professional photographer?"

Emmett nodded his head yes, and reached into his pocket and grabbed a key, which he put into the door. He opened the door and we walked into the most amazing photography studio ever. He grabbed something off one of the desks, and led me over to a backdrop. He wrapped his arms around mine and we started kissing. I heard a flash go off, and I knew the moment was captured forever.

We goofed around in front of the camera for about half an hour more, then Emmett went to go develop the film. As soon as all of our pictures were done, he grabbed my hand and turned off all the lights in his dad's studio, and we headed down the elevator to get to his motorcycle so he could take me home.

When we got back, it was five minutes past Emmett's curfew, so he had to rush home. I headed for my art garage to find a frame or two to put the pictures from tonight in. As soon as I got in, I heard a banging on the side of the garage, and an "It's Toby, let me in!" Hesitantly I opened the door to the garage and faced the boy I'd called my brother for sixteen years.

"Well, this is awkward. I just wanted to tell you-"

"Daphne's with Wilke, I know. Emmett told me."

"Oh, OH. Of course Emmett told you. Planning to spend the night at his house and make baby Emmetts?"

"NO! What would give you that idea?"

"Bay Madelyn Kennish, I've known you since you were born, and I know that when you meet a guy you like, you go for it, all the way."

"Well Emmett isn't like any other guy I've been with. And trust me when I'm with Emmett there are so many other things on my mind than sex."

"OK then, but Emmett's a really great guy, and I don't want to see him hurt, so you better treat him right."

"Will do, bro. And I was wondering, do you think Wilke's the best guy for Daphne?"

"Honestly, no. She deserves so much better. But Wilke IS my best friend, so he has to at least be given a chance."

"And if he's still a jackass?"

"We do something."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno. Sic Clover on him or something? Everyone at Buckner knows he's had a thing for her since at least second grade."

"Clover? Really? Last I heard she was shacking it up with Chad. Maybe we could find Daphne a really hot interpreter or something..."

"Now that's an idea. Or bring in Brooklyn Decker maybe."

"Uhhhh, not such a good idea..."

"What? She's only the hottest girl in the history of hot girls, and Dad can pull some strings to get her here."

"It's not that, Emmett thinks she's attractive. I don't want any competition."

"Oh, worried about your little fling now are you?"

"He's not my little fling, Toby. He's my boyfriend. And I plan on keeping it that way, because I love him."

Toby's mouth opened in shock. "Well then, Bay Kennish has finally decided to settle down. Breaking news!"

I clapped my hand over Toby's mouth before he could say anymore. "Don't tell Mom and Dad, and I'll kill you if you tell Regina. Emmett and I are going to wait until this is all sorted out to tell them."

Toby pulled my hand off his mouth and said, "Fine. It's late, you should go to bed."

"Don't you dare be all Dad on me!"

"I can be if I'm not telling anyone YOU'RE DATING EMMETT!"

"Shut up. You need to go to bed too." As soon as I said that Toby grabbed my arm and marched me into the house, a la Dad-when-he-catches-me-sneaking-out. I grabbed his hand and maneuvered his death grip off of me, then slowly went upstairs to my room.

The entire night I was thinking about Emmett. I just couldn't get him out of my head. His perfect smile, the way his face lit up when he signed, the smell of cologne and leather that lingered on my clothes after we cuddled. The first thing I did in the morning when I woke up was check my phone, and right there waiting for me was a text from Emmett. **GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE. BE THERE TO PICK YOU UP AT 7:30 :)**


	5. That's My Boyfriend

**A/N: This chapter is going to be mostly in Bay's POV because the majority of it takes place at Buckner.**

*EMMETT POV*

I ran my hand through my hair, straightened out my sweatshirt, put on my leather jacket and headed out the door. It was a 10 minute drive to Mission Hills, but it was worth it. I checked my phone one last time before starting my motorcycle, and sure enough, Bay had texted me. **MEET ME BY MY GARAGE. TOLD MY MOM U WERE TAKING ME TO SCHOOL. TOBY SEEMED PRETTY HAPPY ABOUT THAT...**

I texted her back: **HAHA, GOOD FOR TOBY. HE DIDN'T TELL ANYONE DID HE?**

**NO. THREATENED HIM ;)**

With that reassurance I put my phone in my pocket and headed off to Mission Hills. When I got to Bay's house, Daphne was pulling out of the driveway in the passenger seat of Wilke's huge Lexus. I shook my head at her, hoping she got the message, but all she did was roll her eyes. Bay was right there by her art garage, and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing her Buckner Hall sweater with a black sequined tank top underneath, and a pair of white skinny jeans. I ran up behind her and pulled a little bit on her ponytail, teasing her. She giggled, and even though I couldn't hear her laugh, I saw the sheer joy on her face as she spun around to face me. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and signed "Wanna go?"

I gave her the "OK" sign and she put on my spare helmet. I put on mine, and we got onto my motorcycle and zoomed out of the driveway to Buckner. Minus the minor issue of Wilke, my day was pretty great already, and I had Bay to thank for it.

*BAY POV*

We got to Buckner Hall early, so Emmett and I would have time to talk once we got there, because his school didn't start for another half hour. All eyes were on us when we got to the courtyard. Maybe it was because I had arrived on a motorcycle, or maybe it was because people recognized Emmett as the punk rock drummer from the benefit. Whatever the reason, we were getting a lot of attention as Emmett parked and we headed toward a tree, hand in hand.

Once we were sitting down, Emmett signed slowly, "Do you think your parents know about us?"

I nodded my head yes, and then said "After the whole baseball thing yesterday, I'm pretty sure my dad has an idea. And knowing Toby, he'll tell his friends, who'll tell their parents, and it'll get back to my mom within 2 or 3 days, if not sooner."

Emmett nodded and signed back, "Maybe we should just tell them, have my mom invite them over for dinner or something."

Since I was getting better with signing, I signed this one back. "Sounds good to me, but what about Daphne?"

"Have Toby do something about it. He could have Wilke figure something out."

"Toby, Toby, Toby. My little wind up toy." I said.

Emmett looked confused. "I can boss him around and he won't care."

"Oh." Emmett signed. He took his phone out and checked the time. "I gotta be out of here in 3 minutes if I don't want to miss first period."

I nodded, and moved over right next to him to kiss him. His lips, the lips that hardly ever had sound come out of them, tasted so good. I closed my eyes and he deepened the kiss. I was sitting on his lap now, and there was nothing else in the world I wanted more than to stay in this moment, forever. As soon as it started, Emmett broke the kiss and signed "Gotta go. I love you."

I signed back, "I love you too. Meet here at 3?"

Emmett nodded and sped off on his motorcycle. I just watched him, dumbfounded, as he exited the parking lot and went off towards the highway.

Suddenly about ten people came up to me, all at once, all asking questions.

"Who was that guy?"

"Is he in college?"

"Dang, is that a motorcycle?"

"He's cute!"

"Is that Toby's drummer?"

"I've never seen him before."

"Where does he go to school?"

I decided to answer all their questions right there. "That's my boyfriend, his name's Emmett. He's a junior in high school and yes, he has a motorcycle. He's Toby's drummer, and he doesn't go to Buckner, he goes to Carlton School for the Deaf."

When I said Carlton, everyone looked at me like I was speaking Japanese. They had obviously been expecting me to be dating some college guy or a guy from Shawnee Mission West, the public school a few miles away. Suddenly some of the wide eyed stares turned into disgusted grimaces. "What?" I asked, knowing what was coming.

A girl named Cassidy spoke up. "So you find out you were switched at birth and now you're dating some deaf guy who can't even talk to you?"

"Pretty much, except he has a name- Emmett, and he talks to me all the time, just not orally."

"So you have to do that hand-wavy thingy to talk to him? Seems like more of a burden than it's worth." said another girl in the horde that had gathered around me.

"It's called ASL, and it's worth every second. He can read lips too."

Suddenly a girl named Clover broke through the crowd and got right in my face. "Why don't you just date a guy that can hear and talk? It's not like he's the only redheaded junior with a motorcycle in Kansas City."

I was seething at this point, but I kept my cool. "First off, I'm perfectly content having a Deaf boyfriend. He's the best listener I know, even if he can't hear me, he understands. And he isn't like any other redheaded junior with a motorcycle. He's Emmett, and he's my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?"

All the girls, including Clover, backed off. I headed for my first class, and sent a quick text to Emmett on the way there. **BUCKNER GIRLS ASKED ?'S. NOT VERY NICE ABOUT DEAF CULTURE AND SIGNING. PLAYED IT COOL THO.** After I pressed send, I walked into my advanced algebra class, and the only seat open was next to Toby (he had failed last year and had to repeat it), so I took my seat and sat down.

Toby saw the frown on my face and asked, "Rough morning?"

"You bet. Every single girl in the junior class thinks that it's somehow wrong that Emmett and I are together."

"Honestly I don't see anything wrong with it as long as you're not pregnant."

As soon as Toby said that, the teacher walked in. "What were you saying about a pregnancy, Mr. Kennish?"

Toby cleared his throat and said "I was just saying that Bay here was not pregnant, unlike some other girls I know." He said this while shooting a death glare to a girl named Alicia, who everyone at Buckner knew to be three months pregnant.

The teacher sighed. "Kennish, no more distractions or you'll have a demerit. I believe that if you have two more this semester, you'll be expelled."

Toby groaned and leaned back in his chair. The class went silent and all I could hear was "Today we're learning how to do radicals. Does anyone know how to type this into their calculator?" Radicals. Boring. I thought it was a good time to check my phone, because I was sitting in the back of the room. Sure enough, Emmett had texted me. **DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM. THEY WANT ME AND SURE AREN'T GONNA GET ME ;)**

I smiled and paused for a second before putting my phone back in my pocket. No matter how long this day was going to be, I knew I could get used to having Emmett making me smile all the time. I could definitely get used to it.


	6. Isn't That Dangerous?

**A/N: So Toby just keeps finding his way into my plot, and I don't really mean for him to... And again mostly at Buckner so Bay POV :)**

*BAY POV*

All my morning classes definitely didn't go as well as algebra. I was extremely happy when lunch came around, because I could text Emmett. Carlton had a no-texting policy during classes, and since his mom was the guidance counselor, Emmett had to comply.

**HEY BABE :) THOUGHT ABOUT YOU ALL MORNING. YOU'RE SO TOUGH TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD.**

I smiled as I read the text, then replied: **IT'S NOT JUST ME ;)**

**YOU KNOW JUST HOW TO MAKE ME SMILE. HOW ARE THE PLASTICS?**

Emmett had seen _Mean Girls_? **LMAO, YOU MEAN CLOVER AND THEM? AVOIDING ME LIKE THE PLAGUE.**

**THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE MISSING. **

**THEY JUST DON'T KNOW ABOUT DEAF PEOPLE, AND THEY DON'T KNOW ME. **

**PROBABLY TRUE.**

**I DON'T THINK THEY'D LIKE WATCHING CAPTIONED MOVIES, OR TAKING THE TIME TO LEARN SIGN... BUT IK ITS ALL WORTH IT :)**

**KIDS AT CARLTON ARE THE SAME WAY ABOUT HEARING PEOPLE. THEY THINK IT'S ALL A WASTE OF TIME. BUT IF IT'S THE RIGHT GIRL IT ISN'T. AND YOU'RE 4 SURE THE RIGHT GIRL.**

**I LOVE YOU EMMETT :)**

**LOVE YOU TOO BAY. TXT YOU BACK SOON. GOTTA EAT LUNCH.**

As I waited for Emmett to reply, my friend Simone walked up to my table and sat down.

"So, you have a new boyfriend? The news has kinda spread like wildfire." Simone Samuelson was a senior in my biology class who I considered one of my only close friends. We had become really close my freshman year when she was dating Toby, and after they broke up we kind of got closer.

"All the way down to the freshmen?"

"You bet. Rumor has it that he's Toby's drummer."

"Yeah, that's right. His name's Emmett."

"I've heard some other rumors about him too, but I wanted to come to you first about them so I could get the full truth."

"Okay, spill. They couldn't be as bad as the rumors that went around about me and Chad."

"They aren't exactly those type of rumors, Bay. What I've heard is that he's deaf and drives a motorcycle."

"So?"

"Isn't that like, dangerous or something?"

"Wilke's twenty times worse a driver than Emmett."

"If you say so. How'd you guys meet? Through Toby?"

"No, through Daphne."

"Wait, doesn't Daphne take a class here or something?"

"Yeah, advanced cooking. But Emmett goes to the Deaf school that Daphne goes to the rest of the day."

"Oh, I see. I was wondering if Emmett knew how to talk, because Cheves and some of the other guys said a lot of deaf people don't talk, or talk weird or something. Sorry if I offended you."

"None taken. Emmett's whole family's Deaf, so he doesn't really have the need to, but he does know how to, and he talks to me every day in sign language."

"I really want to meet this guy."

"He's coming to pick me up after school."

"I'm definitely giving a ride to Cheves tonight, because I'm the only one in his neighborhood that has a car. He has detention again."

"What did that clown do this time?"

Before Simone could answer, my phone vibrated. It was Emmett. **SHOULD WE TELL DAPH?**

"Just a second Simone. I have to answer this."

**I THINK WE SHOULD TELL MY FAMILY TONIGHT.**

**MY MOM ALREADY KNOWS, SHE COULD COME OVER AGAIN. DEFINITELY HAS MORE TO SAY TO R.**

**SHE'S NOT HOME. HAS A DATE W/ BRUCE.**

**ALL THE BETTER. C U AT 3 :)**

**K BABE 3**

"OK, tell me what Cheves did."

"He told me that he cheated off Clover's Spanish test."

"Clover?" I choked and sputtered because I was laughing so hard. "And please tell me he didn't pull anything higher than a D."

"C+."

"You're joking."

"No joke. "

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I stopped at my locker, grabbed my sketchbook, and headed to open art studio. It was my favorite class of the day because I could just sit there and draw for an entire hour. I had a lot of ideas, and there was one that just came to mind. It was yesterday, at the park. We were sitting on the swings and I was facing Emmett, my makeup smudged and hair messed up. It was the moment Emmett spoke. I started sketching in the swingset, the swings, my body and face, and then finally Emmett. By the time the bell had rang, I had pencil all over my hands and even a little on my face. But in my hands was the most amazing sketch I had ever done.

**Loved writing this chapter! Lots of drama... Next chapter, Cheves' and Simone's reactions to Emmett. And NO I'm not making it Cheves/Simone. Gross. Review please, I want your opinions!**


	7. It's Just Like Spanish

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I had family stuff going on the last few days. I'll be back to my 2 chapters a day-ish updates soon, but I need to get stuff under control at home first ;)**

*BAY POV*

Cheves, Cheves, Cheves. My gosh, he was always getting himself into trouble. I would have been fine if it was just Simone meeting Emmett, but Cheves, let's just say that even Wilke hated him. I was dreading having Emmett pull up to the scene of Cheves making noises and acting like a mentally retarded monkey. I figured that it was best to let Emmett know what was going on before he came to pick me up. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text. **MY FRIEND SIMONE WANTS TO MEET YOU. SHE'S DRIVIN SOME IDIOT HOME THO.**

After two class periods, I finally got a reply from Emmett. **NO BIG. I CAN TAKE HIM DOWN.**

**DON'T EVEN WORRY ABOUT IT, HE DOESN'T KNOW LEFT FROM RIGHT.**

**:P MY HOUSE AFTER?**

**YEAH, I'LL TELL MY MOM.**

**K BABE, BE THERE IN 15 :)**

I smiled, looked at my phone, and decided to text my mom. **2 DINNER GUESTS TONIGHT. MAKE GOOD FOOD :)**

My mom was world's slowest texter, even on an iPhone. While I waited for a reply, I decided to grab my backpack and lit book, then headed out the door to find Simone. She was standing in front of her Range Rover looking very annoyed.

"Cheves just threw his lacrosse gear and backpack at me to put in my trunk. Who does he think I am, some kind of butler?"

"Coming from Cheves, that's just normal how he treats girls. I know firsthand how he was because I dated Liam, his best friend."

"Yeah, true. So when's Emmett showing up?"

"Should be any time now, it's two minutes to three."

"Two minutes til I'm stuck in a car with Cheves for twenty minutes." Simone said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just put on some of that weird music we found online last month, and he'll be controllable."

Simone laughed, and asked, "You mean that Harry Potter stuff? The stuff about Dumbledore? Cause that stuff's so bad it makes my ears bleed."

"I already tried it on Toby, five seconds of listening to "DUMBLEDOOOOOOOORE!" and he shuts up for an hour."

All of a sudden I heard a motorcycle pulling into the parking lot. "That's him!" I said excitedly.

Simone saw Cheves standing outside the door and grabbed him by the arm. "Give me five minutes." she ordered. Cheves walked up to Simone's car and rolled his eyes.

As soon as Emmett pulled up and got off his motorcycle, I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As soon as I let go, I signed, "This is S-I-M-O-N-E, and this is C-H-E-V-E-S," while speaking. Of course, this got an interesting reaction from Cheves.

"Oh, you speak sign language?" Cheves asked.

Emmett nodded.

"That's cool man. Some girl taught me the sign for doing the nasty." Cheves laughed, and smacked his two fists together. Even I knew that wasn't the sign for doing the nasty. Emmett and I burst into uncontrollable laughter because we knew what the sign really meant.

"What? Did I sign it wrong or something?"

I stopped laughing for a second, and then explained. "You signed it more than wrong. You just told Emmett you were a douchebag."

Cheves' mouth dropped open. "But the girl said that it meant hooking up!"

Simone decided to step in. "Just like Spanish, you idiot." She opened her car door and Cheves got in. "Sorry about that, he's just not all there, you know."

Emmett got it right away and shook his head while silently laughing. He signed "Tell her I think she's cool" to me, and I translated for him. Simone smiled, and then said, "It was nice to meet you Emmett, I have to get Cheves home before he causes any more trouble."

Emmett waved goodbye and I said "See you tomorrow" before Simone and Cheves pulled out of the parking lot. Once they were gone, Emmett pulled me into a kiss. After we'd been kissing awhile I decided to break the kiss for air. Emmett smiled at me and signed, "Ready to go?"


	8. Have You Seen Bay?

**A/N: So that last chapter was shorter than short, I gotta make it up to you guys. I'm adding a little bit of Simone and Cheves just because everyone thought they were funny, and of course lots of Bemmett! This might be rated up because there's a little lime in this chapter, nothing too bad though... Also the Dilke scene in 1x08 happened, but Emmett never came to pick Daphne up.**

*SIMONE POV*

I couldn't believe Cheves. Was he sick in the head or something? Doing the nasty? Really? This was Buckner Hall, couldn't he have a little class? Even I knew that it wasn't nice to mock people in sign language. Emmett seemed like a really nice guy, and I didn't want Cheves to wreck that for Bay.

Cheves was sitting in the back seat of my Range Rover making animal sounds, and it was driving me crazy. "Cheves, can you please knock it off?"

"I was just figuring out what Emmett's voice sounded like."

"You nasty little swine! If your parents weren't paying me to take you home, I'd make you walk. First telling Emmett that you were a douchebag, now you're living up to it. So what if he doesn't speak? If him and Bay are happy together that's all that matters."

Of course, Cheves didn't listen to a single word I said. He was too busy garbling his name and mocking Emmett to care. It was time to take action. I waited until the first stoplight, then I grabbed my phone, put it in the car's stereo jack, and turned on "Norbert" by the Hungarian Horntails. Soon enough my car flooded with the horrible vocals of screeching children and the irregular drumbeats of a little baby banging pots and pans. Finally I got a reaction from Cheves. "OH MY GOD! Can't you just turn that shit off? 'S terrible."

"You deserve it Cheves. Copying off a Spanish test, then mocking a Deaf person. What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"You have a brain, so use it!"

"My brain says turn that crap off."

"Fine."

*EMMETT POV*

Even though I was beyond mad at Cheves - was that his name? I knew he was just ignorant and probably smoking something. The only thing that had kept me from beating him up was Bay. The way she kept calm and turned the whole situation into a funny one was just one of the million things I loved about her. The look on her face as she laughed at Cheves was worth more than anything I'd ever owned. The way her body looked in her cute little white jeans made me want to pick her up and squeeze her ass... Oh god, I really shouldn't have been thinking about that while I was driving.

Her arms were wrapped around my waist, and she was holding on for dear life as I sped through the streets of Kansas City. I turned my head around to look at her perfect face at every stop light. And at every stop light she smiled so bright that I thought her smile was brighter than a sparkling star. As soon as we came to a stop at my house, Bay hopped off the motorcycle and put the extra helmet into the little compartment it belonged in. She grinned as I got off and put my helmet away, then grabbed her hand. My fingers intertwined with hers, we headed back to my room.

Bay sat on my bed, which I had forgotten to make in the morning. She smirked, grabbed both my hands, and pushed me onto the bed. She put her hands on my shoulders, and I put mine right where they belonged - in her jeans pockets. I squeezed her perfect butt a bit, and she squirmed, her lips and tongue rubbing against mine as we kissed. I could feel a bulge slowly rising in my pants, but I didn't care. Bay's hands were attempting to unbutton my shirt, and she was having a hard time getting it off. I broke the kiss, took my hands out of her pockets, and threw my shirt onto the floor on the side of my bed. Bay took her sweater off, exposing her rather low cut tank top.

She put her hands on my shoulders as she started kissing me again, hands moving down as mine moved up to her top. I slid my fingers up the bottom of her tank top and made my way up to her bra. She squirmed as my hands felt her up for the first time. This felt good, almost too good. I needed air and time to think, so I broke the kiss. Bay's face looked a little concerned when I looked back at her.

I slowly sat up and signed, "We can't do this."

She made a pouty face and said "Fine, be like that."

I laughed and signed, "Too soon."

She nodded in understanding. I really wanted to make this work, and do it the right way. I'd only known her for a month, and I didn't want to get that serious with her right away unless I knew it would work for sure. With Bay still on my lap, I leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. She smiled and signed, "You ready for dinner?"

"You bet." I signed while rolling my eyes. In all actuality I was dreading this dinner. The Kennishes were decent people, but would they be OK with their daughter dating a Deaf boy? I knew they liked me, but I wasn't sure how much they'd like Bay and I getting serious. My mom was OK with me dating a hearing girl, but only because she had a genuine interest in learning to sign, and she actually cared about me. I had dated a few other girls in the past, but I'd never felt a connection like I felt with Bay. There was something I couldn't exactly place, but it was different than any other girl I'd ever liked. Even with Daphne I didn't feel it. Something about being with Bay made everything better. We could forget our screwed up lives and sit there for hours doing nothing. When I was with her, nothing else mattered.

Bay got up off the bed and grabbed her sweater, and threw my shirt at me. It was all wrinkled, so I shook my head no and went to my closet to grab a different one. I found a Carlton Baseball shirt from freshman year and threw it on. Bay's dad was a former professional baseball player, so he'd probably give me brownie points because I used to play. Daphne would probably just laugh and shake her head.

Daphne - oh crap, I needed to tell her about me and Bay. After I put on my shirt, I pulled out my phone, tapped Bay on the shoulder and signed Daphne's name.

**COMING OVER FOR DINNER TONIGHT. GOTTA TELL U SOMETHING. ITS IMPT.**

**MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE GUESTHOUSE. ADRIANA HAS TAI CHI TONIGHT. MOM'S W/BRUCE.**

**SOUNDS GOOD. :)**

**JW BUT HAVE U SEEN BAY?**

Oh boy, was I screwed. Not only had I seen Bay, but I'd gotten to second base with her. I showed Bay the text and she said "Tell her the truth."

My hands were shaking as I typed the four words Daphne was dreading. **SHE'S AT MY HOUSE.**

*DAPHNE POV*

My phone vibrated on my bed. It was probably Emmett, just telling me he hadn't seen Bay. Who knew, she was probably at the art store or something. Since I didn't have my class today I hadn't seen her since early this morning. I opened up my phone and saw the text. **SHE'S AT MY HOUSE.**

What the hell? Why was she with Emmett? Emmett had told me that there was nothing going on between him and Bay. **I THOUGHT THERE WAS NOTHING GOING ON.**

**I MEANT TO TELL U WHEN I GOT TO UR HOUSE, BUT U BEAT ME TO IT.**

**BEAT ME TO WHAT? **Did he think I knew that Bay was at his house, probably getting hot and heavy with him?

**I WAS GONNA TELL U, BUT U ASKED.**

**LET ME GUESS, YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?**

**NOT EVEN CLOSE. DID WILKE GET U PREGGO?**

**HOW DID UK ABOUT WILKE?**

**UH TOBY TOLD ME... HE DIDN'T ACTUALLY GET U PREGNANT DID HE?**

Oh my god, Wilke could have gotten me pregnant last night. We were drunk and waiting for the boot guy to show up, and we were on the other side of town. Oh wait, he did have a condom, but still... **90% SURE HE DIDNT, BUT HE MIGHT HAVE...**

**HEY NOW, U CANT JUDGE! IF UR WITH WILKE IS IT OK IF IM WITH BAY?**

I had to think about this for a second. Emmett was like my brother, and Bay was like my sister. But I had Wilke now. **ITS WEIRD TO THINK ABOUT.**

**...ARE U OK W/ IT?**

**NOT SURE.**

To be honest I wasn't OK with it. Even though I was with Wilke, Emmett was, well, Emmett. He got his heart broken too easily, and because it was Bay, I really didn't want to pick up the pieces if it ended.

**U STILL ON UR WAY?**

**BE THERE IN 20. TELL KATHRYN PLZ.**

I walked over to the Kennishes' house and entered through the kitchen. Sure enough Kathryn was cooking. It smelled really good, like fettucine alfredo. I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Emmett and his mom are on their way over."

She spun around and smiled. "Do you think they'll like this?"

"Melody's a terrible cook, so anything is better than what she makes. Don't tell her I told you."

Both Kathryn and I started laughing. "I won't." she signed. I smiled and gave her a big hug before I asked, "Can I bring Wilke if Bay's bringing Emmett?"

Kathryn looked really confused. "I thought you invited Emmett... OH, oh my. Toby would probably like to see Wilke, but I don't think tonight's a good time."

"Next week then?"

"We'll see. Let's just hope we all make it through this dinner in one piece."

**Next chapter's gonna be the dinner! I hope you like what I did with the whole Dilke relationship... Trust me it won't end up Dilke! Let me know if you want this rated up to M please! I'm probably not going to do another lime for awhile though, toooo much plot drama to get through! **

**Preview of chapter 9: Emmett and Melody show up for dinner, but where the heck is Toby? Bizarre Toby/Wilke/Adriana scene ahead, non romantic. That's all I'm gonna say!**


	9. Author's Note  TEMPORARY

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - TO RATE UP OR NOT TO RATE UP?**

Basically the difference between T & M is that with M you can post basically anything you want, but your story doesn't show up everywhere. With T it's slightly restricted with what you can post (That scene in chapter 8 is basically the max of what's postable) but everyone can see it. Since Bay and Emmett are only sixteen (and I'm only sixteen too) I'm not going to go crazy lemony with this story. I might imply something but I wouldn't turn it into a scene like chapter 8 was. Go ahead and judge, but I have a lot more plot to write before I'd even consider putting another lime in.

Stay tuned for: More Cheves, Bruce & Regina's surprise, Toby, Wilke, and Adriana's bizarro scene, Meeting Emmett's dad, and Emmett makes a HUGE decision.


End file.
